Nienna the Elfling: The Fellowship of the Ring
by littleelflingkiara
Summary: Nienna was raised on Earth by Grams Haliwell, and was brought up with the Charmed Ones as to harness Nienna's powers. Sometime after her 30th Birthday she found a necklace that relevaled her true form... an elfling. no flames please


**Disclaimer:** i do not in any way own Lord of the Rings or Charmed.

* * *

Prologue 

It was early morning at the Haliwell Manor, in San Francisco, USA and Grams was just going to the front door to get the morning paper. As she opened the door there laid a baby wrapped in a green blanket. Grams picked the bundle up and went inside forgetting the paper on doorstep. She unwrapped the bundle carefully the baby had very light brown hair, fair skin and what amazed her was that baby ears, they were pointed. Obviously, Grams thought, an type of elf. But which type of elf? And how did she come here?

Grams line of thought was cut off by the elfling opening her eyes. Grams gasped as she gazed into the elfling's emerald green eyes. It was then that she noticed a small letter inside the elfling's blanket. She picked it up, it read:

**Dear Penny and Patty Haliwell,**

**I put this baby on you doorstep for you to look after as a great evil power is looking for her. I ask of you to hide her appearance as an elfling to that of a human baby. The necklace in this letter is to be given to her when she is thirty and she can return back to Arda. She will grow up with powers that I do not know yet. Look after her as one of your own children. Her Elvin name is Nienna Tur-anion and is already 41/2 years old and she is a Princess from her world. Please, keep her safe and she will come back when the time is right.**

**Farewell,  
A guardian angel**

Penny Haliwell stood there shocked, at that moment Patty, Penny's daughter, came through the door apparently back from her work place.  
"Mom?" Patty asked, "What have you got there?" Wordlessly Penny handed Patty the letter. When Patty finished she looked at her mother and said "Well, I am not giving her up if an evil is after her. No way!"

And so the little elfling was raised by Penny and Patty Haliwell up until the day they died. Much had changed over the years Nienna is now 30 years old and has excelled in many things. She is an expert at archery, hand-to-hand combat, dagger throwing and fighting with the daggers and swords. She also lived with three sisters, The Charmed ones. Who were famous if you were in on all the supernatural stuff. They all had powers including Nienna. Nienna's powers were:

Telekinesis

Telepathy

And empathy

When Nienna turned 25 Grams (Penny) came to see her at the Haliwell Manor. Grams said that Nienna was an elf that was being sought after in a different world called Arda, she also said that sometime after her 30th birthday she will be drawn to a necklace that she will find when the time is right for it to be found. Grams also said that if she suddenly looked like a child it would be the illusion unravelling itself that is her true form! Nienna also found out that she will at some point after the finding of the necklace and letter that she will be taken back to her true home to go on a difficult journey. Nienna accepted this and told the sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige what would happen to her after her 30th birthday.

That is why a month after her 30th birthday she could be found looking about the attic for the necklace and letter that she had been told about. Sometime in the late afternoon she found an ornate box that she was drawn too. She opened the box and saw the necklace. She gasped, it's beautiful!  
It looked as though it was done by an artistic Gaelic jewellery, but she knew it wasn't. It is of an elvish design and not that of a humans. The letter that was with it was brown and very worn, but the writing could still be made out. In the letter it said she was a Princess. _**Great Eru!**_ she thought, _**I am from the Tolkien world! Those films are my favourite! I should put my necklace on.**_

When the jewelled necklace had settled around her neck it started to glow bright colours. A tingling sensation went around her whole body as her vision went obscure. When she could finally see everything looked bigger than it had before. Her senses were even better than before.

She could smell better, hear a lot better (she could hear the whispers of the sisters downstairs in the kitchen), and her eyesight had been the most to improve, she could see every detail and beyond the horizon. Her clothes had changed as well, she had brown boots, greenish brown trousers and greenish brown tunic and a brown cloak around her shoulders, but the most surprising was that she had a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back and a small sword around her waist, she could also feel daggers in one of her boots and on one of her wrists.

She raced to find a full length mirror in Piper's room. As she stood in front of it she saw herself but not as she recognised. She had long light brown hair with pure blonde streaks in it, emerald green eyes and fair skin. As she studied herself she became aware that she looked like a five year old and she had pointed ears! She reached out to touch her ear. As she felt the point and stroked downwards she became very aware that her ear was very sensitive. The sisters had always wondered why I would turn down every man that tried to be more than friends but after her 25th they all realised the answer to that. Katkin, Nienna's Elvin kitten familiar that has a special connection to her, enter Piper's room and seated herself by the side of her charge stood in front of the full length mirror.

(You will be leaving soon.) Katkin stated, looking at the elfling now in her true form.

(Yes I will be.) Nienna sighed. (You will be coming with me. Won't you?)

(When have I ever left my charges?) Katkin replied.

Nienna smiled and picked Katkin off the floor, and headed back to the attic. Katkin rested on her shoulder and said to Nienna that there should be a spell to get to Arda in the Book of Shadows that Grams and Patty had put in for to return to her true home.  
As Nienna and Katkin flicked through the Book of Shadows for the spell, a noise downstairs caught their attention, and someone stepped on a creaky floorboard that everyone in the house avoided, if that wasn't suspicious enough everyone apart from the two elfling's had gone to P3.  
Nienna cocked her head. (What do you think Kat? A demon?)  
(Yes, quick we have to find the spell to Arda! And when you do rip it out, we can't afford the demon following us across worlds.) Katkin all but ordered.  
Katkin leaped onto Nienna's shoulders as Nienna grabbed the page with the spell they needed. As she did this she felt along the bond between her and her white lighter,

(Paige. Paige there is a demon in the Manor. And ... and I have to go Arda, my home world. I love you guys so much!!)

"Okay, the spell. Eru, am such a cry-baby." she said, sniffing and drying her emerald green eyes.

_"From the place that has given me sanctuary _

_From the place that holds the Haliwell line _

_From the place that protected me from the evil _

_To the place that gave birth to me _

_To the place that holds my kin _

_To the place that holds my destiny _

_The Valar's wish of me _

_Join the fellowship I will _

_Defeat the darkness that threatens Arda _

_I am needed here no longer _

_Arda is were I must go."_

A bright light surrounded the to elfling's as the Nienna said the spell. When she had finished she put the paper in her tunic and grabbed Katkin to her fiercely. As the light got very bright the floor fell from her feet and they went tumbling down and the last thing the elfling saw was the beautifully stars as she fell on the ground before it became dark and she knew no more.


End file.
